Magareće godine (VIII glava)
Magareće godine Zbog Bobe Gice i onoga oglasa opet smo nastradali čim se prefekt vratio s puta: čitavu grupu kaznili su da u nedjelju ostane bez ručka. Propade nam, dakle, slavni nedjeljni ručak s pečenjem i kolačima. I to zbog koga? Zbog one rđe nalickane, one uštve, onoga Bobe Gice! Ah, što kod nas ne žive tigrovi, nosorozi i udavi da jedne noći smrse konce ovome preispoljnom arhinevaljalcu! Poslije toga događaja s oglasom i svinjcem Bobo postade prefektov miljenik i povjerljivo lice. Začuje se, recimo, u hodniku ili spavaonici neka lupa i dreka, upada prefekt i još s vrata pita: – Bobo, ko je pravio nered? A on, ulizica, skače spremno kao kuče i referiše: – Dule Dabić, molim, rvao se s Milanom i oborili stolicu. Razumije se, odmah na licu mjesta pada kazna i za Dulu i za Milana "Snašicu", a naša mržnja protiv Gice poraste još za jedan stepen. Jednog jutra Krsto Buva tajanstveno mišapnu: – Možda će danas naš slovenski bog Perun prosuti svoj gnjev na grešnu glavu Bobe Gice. – Otkud znaš? – Sanjao sam nešto tako. Kad Krsto "sanja" nešto slično, to je onda najbolji znak da je on, lično, već skovao neku podvalu. Zbog toga sam s nestrpljenjem očekivao čas našeg profesora matematike Perića, zvanog Perun Gromovnik. Pred sam početak njegovog časa Krsto se nešto mnogo vrzmao oko Bobe i njegove klupe. Najzad, evo ga, ulazi Perun i još s vrat a grmi: – Sveske na klupu da vidimo domaći zadatak! Potegosmo svoje torbe, uze i Gica svoj uredni kožni torbak, otvori ga, a istog trena – frrr! – iz torbaka sunu vrabac i poletje prema zatvorenom prozoru. – Aha, drž' ga! – povika prvo Krsto Buva i za tren oka u razredu nastade takva gungula, cika i krkljanac kao da je zemljotres. Ustrča se čak i strogi Perun s lenjirom u ruci. – Aha, raspalite ga! – dovikivao mu je Baja. Vrabac je konačno bio uhvaćen i po Perunovom naređenju svečano izbačen kroz prozor. Tek tada Perun priđe prestrašenom Bobi i grmnu: – Zadaću na sunce, hrabri lovče! Još prije početka časa Bobina sveska ležala je otvorena i spremna za pregled, ali sada – pazi ti užasa! – pokaza se da je u onoj trci preko klupa neko stao širokim gumenim đonom baš na onu stranicu sa zada-cima i na njoj ostavio crn otisak sličan kakvoj križaljci za ukrštene riječi. – Aha, ovako mi se sveska drži u redu! – orio se Perunov glas. – Stao si, znači na nju kad si se pentrao za vrapcem, je li? Gica, sav preneražen, poče da se pravda i da zamuckuje, ali se pokazalo da baš i on ima cipele s gumenim đonom i to je profesoru bilo dosta. – Ako laže koza, ne laže rog! Vidiš da su đonovi tvoji. Kad je zazvonilo za odmor, Krsto Buva povuče me u ćošak i podiže nogu. – Kao što vidiš, imam i ja gumeni đon – namignu on šeretski – a kad ga još malčice podmažeš crnom mašću, odlično štampa. – A, ti si, dakle, taj? – zinuh ja. – Samo ćuti! – opomenu me on. Priđe nam i De-De-Ha i reče zabrinuto: – Čim Perun javi našem prefektu ovo za vrapca meni ne gine kazna. Nikako neću moći dokazati da ja u to nisam umiješan. Međutim, toga istog dana, na času vjeronauke, De-De-Ha je također iznenada nastradao. Nekoliko dana ranije katiheta nam je tumačio kako je Bog "triličan", to jest, da ima tri lica: Bog otac, Bog sin i Bog duh sveti. Sad je, pak, uzeo da propituje prošlu lekciju i prvog je prozvao Dulu. – Dabiću, kaži ti nama kakav je Bog. De-De-Ha se sporo diže, jer pojma nema o tome kakav je Bog zato što je za vrijeme minulog časa vjeronauke igrao "mice" s Bajom. Zato se u neprilici okreće nama i šišti: – Šapćite! Jest vraga, šapći ti Duli kad je on gluv! Ipak se naginjemo naprijed i razvlačimo: – Tri-li-čan! Tri-li-čan! De-De-Ha se prokašlja i glasno blekne: – Gospodin-katiheta, Bog je priličan! – Šta?! – prijeteći zaori s katedre. – Bog je priličan! – još jasnije vikne Dule. – Priličan si ti magarac i još veća neznalica! – dreknu katiheta. – Zar je svemogući Bog za te samo priličan, a? – Pa tako piše – poče da vrda Dule. – Aha, piše! – razgalami se katiheta. – Valjda u nekakvim jeretičkim ili turskim knjigama! Gdje si samo to našao? Ovaj Dulin odgovor da je Bog priličan do noći je postao poznat po čitavom našem internatu i zbog njega se De-De-Ha do večere potukao jedno šest puta. Videći ga tako bjesomučnog, Jovo Skandal prijekorno mu reče: – Šta je to s tobom danas? Dosad si bio priličan dječak. Prgavi Dule frknu kao mačak: – Šta reče, ko je priličan? – Bog, bog! Bog je priličan! – prodera se neko kroz poluotvorena dvorišna vrata. – E, sad ćeš i ti boga vidjeti! – prosikta De-De-Ha i jurnu napolje, u mrak. Ubrzo se začu kako lomi suncokrete u konviktskoj bašti, jurio je nekoga. – Skandal, što se ovo dogodi s Dabićem! – začuđeno reče Jovo. – A zaista je bio priličan dječak. Kao što smo i očekivali, prefekt je samo opomenuo Gicu zbog onoga događaja s vrapcem, a De-De-Ha je opet kažnjen uz sljedeće obrazloženje: – Pa naravno, dok je tu vrabac, i ti si upleten u tu magareštinu. Nemoj ni pokušavati da se pravdaš. Znam ja tebe, ti si priličan advokat. Kad ču "priličan", De-De-Ha se vrcnu kao da ga ubodoše šilom. Od toga dana niko pred našim Dulom nije smio da izgovori riječ "priličan", a opasno je bilo čak i boga pomenuti. Jednom sam bio neoprezan, pa na Dulino pitanje, kako sam naučio lekciju, ja odgovorih: – Prilično. Istog trenutka zveknu me po glavi Dulin stari torbak tako da mi se učini da je posred Bihaća tresnuo meteor, a tek potom čuh De-De-Haov zlurad glas: – Evo ti prilične ocjene za tvoje prilično učenje.